Dragon Battle!
Description Whilst exploring a sky dungeon The dudes Get interrupted by like a loud thud thing... Plot/Transcript (The episode begins when a door is opened, with bright light pouring out into the dark room, out of the bright light we see the someones sihlouette, then we hear a sigh as we see a hand flip on a light switch, brightening the room) Brennyn: *sigh* (we look on from behind the figure as he sits down in a chair) (starts writing in a book) (we hear his voice) Well i guess im gonna listen to josh and write about our adventures I guess... (Scene changes to somewhere amongst the clouds, we see bud quickly fly past by, "Woots are heard, zooms in on those riding on Bud) Brennyn Narrarating: Today we were just riding on my pet dragon... ya know, Bud (Brennyn is hanging on for dear life, with a clearly terrified look on his face, Josh glances over worryingly) Josh: Are you okay? Brennyn: NO! does it flipping look like it ?! Josh: Whats wrong? Brennyn: Dude! you've known me since i was a like, a little baby man! How do you not know I am afraid of heights yo! Josh: I do, i just wanted to see if you were okay anyways.... {Brennyn} Oh... Sorry man, just don't ask stupid questions like that... Josh: ok {Brennyn loosens up then speaks} Well i guess all of this fear and terror will be worth it, you know, once we get to the dungeon. Josh: Hehe, yeah. (glances back) Ted you ok? (the troll nods) (Ben slumps a little) Brennyn: Fine then... are you okay ben? (Ben shrugs) Brennyn: Alright then man. Josh: Wait, Brennyn i see it ahead {Brennyn} AWESHUM! Bud! go faster (Bud moos) Brennyn: WOOOOT (scene cuts to the dungeon entrance) Josh: Its okay Brennyn: "Okay?" This was the pinnacle of hover technology! Made in the late 21st century probably, but interestingly enough you can see hints of medieval arcitechtual influence as well as- Josh: Brennyn... Brennyn: What? oh sorry... {Brennyn narrarating} Wait this is a dumb beginning! well whatevs yo..anyway we were flying on Bud and ben was upset and we arrived at a dungeon then we went inside.. {switches scenes into the dungeon with josh flat on his face crying} Brennyn: Dude i friggin told you..... Josh: *cries* i didnt know those kind of movies existed back then... {Brennyn} well now you know, come on. And don't go into any more rooms without knowing whats in there. (Josh gets up, they walk slowly along) Josh: ... Okay, that poor man... Ted: shhhh {Brennyn} Yeah just don't talk about it. Anyhwee lets get looting! Josh: Okay (Ben kinda mopes around, the group stops.) Brennyn: Geeze ben, is this about Dale? HE HAS SNIFFLES YO, he couldnt come. (Ben tosses his head, like whatever, making craking noises as he does so) Brennyn: -_- go stand guard outside (Ben tosses his "hands" in the air and walks away, his wooden body creaking slowly as he walks away) Brennyn: Now i feel bad... Josh: Don't. {Brennyn} Alright man.. Whatever lets get back to looting! do you think there will be some epic monsters in here? (The group gets going again) Josh: Maybe Brennyn: 'Cos I hope there is.. Like a Wraith or a Salamander... {Ted} GrrrRawrerRowr {Josh} Hehe Yeah.. {Brennyn} What did he say? {Josh} You wouldn't get it it's a Troll thing... {Brennyn} Oh cuts to outside, with Ben just sitting around next to Bud while hes sleeping (Bud wakes up suddenly, looking startled) (Ben stands up quickly, stumbling while doing so looking up at bud, with his body language askin "whats wrong?") (Bud quickly flys away with Ben chasing after him) {Bud} Mrrrrrr (like a cow, except more dragony, ya dig?) (anyway ben grabs the end of buds tail, trying desperately to not let go, Bud then crashes into the side of the floating island) the dungeon the thump made by bud kinda shakes the place, knocking everyone inside on their feet and against walls and stuff like that {Brennyn} Kablamram! what was that?! {Josh} I dont know! {Brennyn} It was a rheotorical question {Josh} Oh okay, We should prbably figure out what that was {Brennyn} Yeah, no duh, (Stands up, then suddenly stumbles and grabs leg) Ow! sh*t! {Josh} You okay? (helps brennyn stand up, but Brennyn pushes him away) {Brennyn} Yeah... I am (stands up, turns around and walks back towards the general direction of the main door, limping as he does so) (Josh just kinda walks over to Brennyn and picks him up in his arms) {Brennyn} >:C Dude f***ing let me down! {Josh} Nope (Josh starts to run getting faster with every step) {Brennyn} Come on man! Lemme go yo! (Josh holds Brennyn above his head) {Josh} Nope! (Once the door Joshes line of sight he rushes towards it faster) {Brennyn} Uhhhh yo! Yo! What are you doing?! {Josh} Something! (Brennyn twists and cranes his neck to see, finally he succeeds and see josh is about to run smack into the door) {Brennyn} Yoooooo- (Joh smashes staright through the door, He keeps on running) (Brennyn Starts to flail around and flip his sh*t) {Brennyn} WE ARE ON A FLOATING ISLAND YOU A** STOP! (Ted comes from out of the dungeon, running on all fours straight towards Josh) (Josh stops running) Oh ye- (Bud appears out of nowhere, slamming into the islands top right next to Josh, Josh just kinda drops Brennyn) {Josh} Hey, maybe Bud made the noise? (Brennyn kinda chants, his leg then starts to glow, he then quickly jumps to his feet) {Brennyn} Probs yo. (Brennyn kinda waves his hand and Bud automatically straightens up) (Josh walks up next to Brennyn, in the background Ted grabs Ben and kinda straights him out like a those things you have to like fling in your hands to straighten) {Brennyn} Josh...Uhhh you get on first... (Brennyn looks over the edge, gulps loudly and sweats nervously) {Josh} Okay hehe {Brennyn} Shut it.. {Josh} Hehe, Come on Ben! Ted when you get on take up brennyn too ( Josh quickly climbs up on Bud's back, Ben follows,Ted scoops up Brennyn and puts him on Buds back afterwards he clambers on) (Bud looks around nervously) {Brennyn} Giddyup Bro (Bud launces himself offthe floating rock rather too quickly for everyones taste, causing Ben to nearly fly off, but luckily Ben catches on the end of his tail) {Ted} Hurrhurr, Grawlrrr! {Josh} Ted, don't be mean.. {Ted} Grr- (Bud Takes a sharp straight drop downward) {Brennyn} Whoooooooooaaa! (his grip on bud tightens) (Josh looks back to see if everyones okay, and instead sees something huge following Bud) {Josh} Uhhhh Guys! {Brennyn} What? (Ted looks back and raises his hand pointing at the thing behind them) (Brennyn looks back) {Brennyn} Oh snap! I don't think i've ever seen a Norwegian fire dragon before! Its beautiful! (Bud lets out a loud roar moo, the fire dragon bellows MUCH louder) {Brennyn} But I do uhhh... advise , that we uhhh.. you know like run away, well not run... You knoow what I mean! ( Brennyn pats Bud gently) Go Faster Bud! ( Bud does indeed go faster, but then Ben suddenly launces off/lets go of Buds tail and slams against the other dragons face punching it repeatedly, he then accidentally lets go and flys into the dragons wings, and then punches those) (Josh gasps) {Josh} Shoot! We gotta go back! (Brennyn Smirks a little) {Brennyn} Might as well. I've always wanted to see one of these up close, so beautiful (Brennyn Stands up and runs back towards the end of Bud's tail and then crouches holding onto it) w00t! come on guys! (Josh stands up) {Josh} Okay! (Ted kinda crawls around on Bud's back, due to him being too big too stand up on his back during flight, 'cos he would fall off, you know what I mean?) {Brennyn} Fire dragons are highly territorial, so like.. no wonder Bud was worried! (Anyway Josh runs (derpily) to the end of the tail, and once he gets to the end he crouches) {Josh} What do we d- (He kinda gets flung off the end of the tail (Has a like a weird heat wave texture off him) BRENNYN!!! (Slams straight into the dragons face, making a large cracking noise, the fire dragon kinda stumbles in flight, but sets hims self straight in flight again) {Brennyn} Sorry man! I really am! Can you just like punch him really hard? (Josh climbs up to the dragons eye area, and punches his fist into the dragons eye, causing the dragon to bellow super loud *Joshes ears start to ring*) (Brennyn carefully stands up and kinda stumbles back) {Brennyn} Uhhh Josh! I don't know were exactly this will land so like... prepare yo self! ( Distortive/heat wave effect appers around arms. He then like moves his arms. then the dragon starts to move in the same direction that Brennyn's arms are waving) {Brennyn} Not what was supposed to happen but okay! (Brennyn holds his hands out in front of him and closes his fist. (zoom in on the dragons front legs. Large cracks are heard and the legs go limp) (Josh then lets go and grabs unto the dragons wing next to Ben, Josh then tightens his grip, snapping the dragon's bones) (The dragon kinda pathettically bellows and starts to frantically flap his 3 other wings) (Brennyn's hands cackle with electricity, he throws them out in front of himself, Lightning flings out from in front of his hands, hitting the dragons other large wing) {Brennyn} KABLAMARAM! w00t! (The dragon starts to fall, flapping his other wings, but he is such a gigantic failure he continues to fall) {Fire Dragon} YOU GUYS SUuuu- (The dragon then falls into the ground, creating a large thud noise signifying it hit the ground) (Brennyn crouches unto Bud again and crawls back to the saddle next to Ted) {Brennyn} Welp that takes care of that! (Ted smacks brennyn upside the head) {Brennyn} Ow What?!... Oh Sh*t [Scene cuts to the corpse of the fire dragon} (Josh stumbles standing up, looking rather upset looking up towards the sky shaking his fists) {Josh} Whiiipersnaaaper!!! (Bencrawls from beneath the Dragon, with his lower body missing joins josh in shaking his fist) (Bud suddenly lands, Brennyn dismounts and run towards josh) {Brennyn} Josh you oka- (Josh slaps Brennyn the episode ends) Characters *Brennyn *Josh *Bud *Ben *Ted Atagonists *Fire Dragon Gallery Category:Season One Category:Episode